Memories
by Burnbee
Summary: Mike and Foxy were the best of friends when Mike was young, Mike tries to keep the happy friendship, but after an accident, Foxy ends it. Now all Mike has, are his memories of the way things used to be. rated for language


Mike smiled as he walked in. he loved this place as a little kid. he, ignoring warnings he'd seen, went looking around the restuarant. he went to the band on stage.  
"I remember when you guys where the coolest thing." Mike smiled. he frowned and grabed a small pack of baby wipes, cause as an uncle he knew they were useful, pulled one out. he had about fourty-five minutes, though he didn't know that. "you guys look awful. no one takes care of you." Mike sighed. he, despite the rules posted on the wall, reached out and used Freddy's hand to pull himself up on stage. he then start the long process of cleaning them. they were confused as they came to life. they stood there, still as before, and watched Mike. "you know when I was younger, I was actually terrified of you three." Mike chuckled. the three shared a look as Mike worked on Bonnie and his guitar. "I knew bears could devour kids so Freddy was out of the question. I thought Bonnie was cool for a bit, before my brother mutilated a bunny in front of me when I was five, I couldn't even look at you then, I puked the last time I tried." Mike sighed softly. he walked over to Chica and started to clean her. "and Chica," Mike chuckled. "well I was afraid of all girls. they didn't really like me, they used to kick my ass. it wasn't really anything against you... though when you gave me my cake on my fourth birthday, you sent shivers down my spine when you just stared at me..." Mike said. he stopped talking for a bit while he worked on Chica. after a few minutes he sighed. "Foxy was always my favorite. little boys and Pirates." Mike chuckled. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but even after they closed him down, I'd sneak back and turn him on, just to hear another story. used to get on stage with him when all the other kids would make fun of him. I didn't care. he was always so happy and cheerful..." Mike said, his smile slowly slid off his face. "until those jerks shut him down for 'abuse'." Mike hissed. "he never abused any one. they called it abuse cause he accidently cut my stomach with his hook when he tried to help me from those other kids, pounding on me for thinking Pirate's were cool." Mike sighed. "my dad was the reason I liked Pirate. a drunk alcoholic ass whole who was never home and when he was home he beat his wife and kids... and Foxy took me to a land of make believe... away from the beatings and broken bones and bullies..." Mike huffed he sighed and gave up on a stain on Chica's arm. "fuck you stain." Mike hissed. he sighed. "good thing you guys are off. you'd probably kill me cause how boring I am." Mike sighed. "well, all clean. thanks for listening guys." Mike said and hopped off the stage. he headed to his office. Bonnie looked at Freddy.  
"what do we do?" Bonnie ask.  
"what we always do." Freddy replied.  
"I don't wanna kill him." Chica said softly. "h-he cleaned us." Chica added.  
"and he's been through alot." Bonnie added.  
"we'll play our game like we always do until we come up with something better." Freddy said. they nodded. Mike walked to his office but stopped seeing the sign for Pirate's Cove. he walked closer and reached for the familiar purple curtain.  
"huh?" Mike ask. he climbed up on to the stage and opened the curtain. he looked around. "wow. this place has changed." Mike sighed. he walked over to the boxes. "this is awful... this place used to be so full of light and fun... they just packed it up and threw it in here." Mike said softly. he looked around and smiled seeing a picture. he picked it up off the floor. "i've seen this drawing..." Mike muttered. a picture fell from behind it and Mike picked it up as well. "hey... thats me." Mike said looking at the Poloroid. there was a low growl behind him and he turned. there stood his once brand new looking bestfriend, but he didn't look the same. his bottom jaw was broken, and he was all torn up. he tried to say something, but held his jaw in pain and slashed at Mike. "w-wow! easy! easy!" Mike cried jumping backwards. Foxy snatched the drawing and the picture out of Mike's hand. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were still on." Mike said. Foxy growled at him. "ca-can I fix your jaw so you can talk to me?" Mike ask. Foxy reached up and flinched popping his jaw back in place. he opened his mouth, but all that came out was this awful grinding sound and the poor animal held his throat. Mike's shoulders deflated. "oh.. you can't talk." Mike said. Foxy grabed him with his sharp claws by the collar of his shirt. Mike cried out as he was lifted off the floor. Foxy threw him at his boat and Mike yelped sliding down in pain. Mike after years of abuse, curled up like when he was a kid. "pl-please. d-don't hur-hurt me. I-I'm sorry." Mike whimpered. the growl slowly stopped and he heard the angry Foxy walk closer. Mike tried to scramble back but he hit the boat. Foxy tilted his head slightly and knelt down. "h-hey! wh-what are you doing?" Mike whimpered as Foxy lifted up his shirt. something cold touched his stomach, right on his scar and Mike looked up fearfully at Foxy. Foxy's eye brows were furrowed and he appeared to be in deep thought. he got up and walked over to his boxes. Mike moved to get up but Foxy growled at him and he sat back down quickly. he watched Foxy come closer with something in his hand. he flinched with Foxy put something on his head, then on his eye. he put a plastic hook on Mike's hand and Mike looked up curiously. "huh?" Mike ask. Foxy held up the Poloroid Mike had found. he looked between the two a minute the narrowed his eye's and walked away. he came back with a pair of scissors and Mike shut his eye's tightly. he flinched hearing them open and close. he heard Foxy make an 'oh' noise and opened his eye's. Foxy was staring at him confused. he held up the items Mike had found and put them in Mike's face. Mike looked at them a second. "y-yeah. thats me." Mike said. Foxy growled and shook his head, motioning that the child in the picture, was smaller and looked different. Mike nodded. "I-I was like six in that picture... I'm twenty-three now." Mike said. Foxy's shoulders drooped as he looked at the picture, mournfully and let out a soft whimper. he then turned to Mike and picked him up carefully. he gently set him on his feet and look him over. he whimpered again and his ears drooped as he looked down. "i-it's okay..." Mike soothed. he grabed his phone out of his pocket. "h-here you can type what you want to say." Mike said. Foxy looked it over then used it hook to type something.  
 **I hurt you...**  
Mike shook his head.  
"no. no I'm fine." Mike replied.  
 **not today. back then.**  
Foxy whimpered and lifted Mike's shirt, staring at the scar.  
"you didn't do it on purpose. you were trying to help me." Mike replied. Foxy huffed and his ears drooped. "Foxy, those kids shoved you. you just tried to catch your balance. I never blamed you, neither did my parents. they had to close you down because of the blood and those stupid kids." Mike replied. Foxy shoved his hook in Mike's face, clearly upset. Mike looked at him, he still had his own blood on him, everywhere. "th-they never cleaned you up? th-they just left you to rot in my blood?" Mike ask softly. Foxy shook his head and plopped down, sighing. Mike bit his lip and reached for Foxy's hand. Foxy, misunderstanding, handed Mike's phone back. Mike shook his head. "thanks, but I want your hand." Mike said. Foxy tilted his head and took his head. "come on, please?" Mike ask softly. Foxy looked at him, still in his old Pirate costume and suddenly saw the joyful but abused little kid who just wanted someone to care for him, and nodded. he got up and took Mike's hand. Mike smiled and tried to lead him outside the Cove but Foxy shook his head and grabed him protectively. Mike's eye brows furrowed. "whats wrong?" Mike ask, handing his cell phone back.  
 **they'll hurt you.**  
Foxy looked at him.  
"who? the others? are they on too?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "they... they didn't seem too bad when I cleaned them earlier." Mike said. he tried to walk out again and Foxy grabed him, holding him tightly and shaking his head, determined to protect his little Pirate loving friend. "come on Foxy." Mike muttered grunting as he tried to pull the Fox with him, like he used to do when he was younger. Mike had been a stubborn child and though he was older, to Foxy he was still a very stubborn child. Foxy shook his head.  
 **no. please. I don't want you hurt again.**  
Foxy showed him the phone. Mike sighed softly and nodded.  
"okay, but how can I help you if we can't leave?" Mike ask. Foxy pointed. Mike followed his finger. "the vents?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. "do you know how to get to the bathrooms?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and pulled the grate off.  
 **they'll hear me in the vent. you're light enough to crawl through them though. I'll meet you there.**  
Foxy said.  
"okay, tell me how to get there." Mike said. Foxy typed the instructions and patted Mike's head, then took off. Mike climbed in, and pulled the grate closed. he followed the instructions to the bathroom and pulled the grate up. he looked down and Foxy was standing underneath it. Foxy smiled at him and waived him down. "how do I get down?" Mike ask softly. Foxy smiled and opened his arms. "I won't hurt you?" Mike ask. Foxy snickered and shook his head. Mike nodded and slowly put his legs down first. Foxy reached up and supported his legs. Mike yelped softly, loosing his grip, but Foxy kept his silent word and caught him. he held him tightly for a moment as if to assure them both he was okay, then sat him down. he looked Mike over with a questioning whine. "no. no I-I'm okay. it's okay." Mike said softly. Foxy made a soft sound, looking at him with his bright yellow eye's. Mike patted his head. "shhh. I'm okay." Mike said. Foxy reached a into Mike's pocket and frowned. Mike chuckled softly. "looking for this?" Mike ask with a smile, holding up his phone. Foxy nodded and took it.  
 **are you sure you're okay?**  
Mike nodded.  
"yeah. i'm okay." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly. Mike went over to a sink, after stopping at the firstaid kit, and waives Foxy over. Foxy watched him slightly as Mike cleaned him up. Mike smiled as he looked Foxy over. "there you go. back to thhe shiney friend I grew up with." Mike smiled. Foxy hugged him tightly, making a happy and thankful noise as he cuddled and nuzzled Mike. Mike smiled and laughed softly, hugging his head. he purred softly and made a soft mewling sound. Mike smiled softly. "come on. let's go back to the Cove." Mike said. Foxy nodded and helpped Mike into the vents then took off. Mike met Foxy back in the Cove, where Foxy purred and cuddled him more. Mike was happy to hug him. Foxy sat him back down and smiled seeing Mike still wear the bandana and eye patch, he seemed to have forgotten they were there. Foxy smiled, memories of when he and Mike would play together after he was shut down popped into his mind. his tail began wagging, making an awful rusty sound. Mike jumped at the sudden sound. "what was that?" Mike ask softly. Foxy's ears drooped.  
 **your blood rusted my joints. it's why I can't speak... I forgot for a moment, tried to move my tail, sorry I scared you.**  
Mike frowned.  
"no it's okay. here let me see your tail... maybe I can fix it." Mike said. Foxy turned and let Mike take a look. "hmmm hey, where are you going?" Mike ask as Foxy suddenly walked away. Foxy pulled out Mike's old toy sword and smiled at him, handing it to him. Mike laughed at the sword was obviously too small for his hand. "sorry buddy, I don't think I can play with this one." Mike said. Foxy's ears drooped and Mike bit his lip. "but, if you know where I can get a knife and some wood I'll make a bigger one." Mike said. Foxy nodded happily and got him everything he needed. Mike thanked him and made a knew sword. Foxy reached for Mike's old one, but paused and looked at Mike. Mike smiled at him. "go a head. keep it." Mike smiled. Foxy purred softly and put the sword with the picture's. Mike smiled and laughed as Foxy picked his own wooden sword up and prodded Mike in the side like they used to do when one or the other wanted to play. he looked at Mike hopefully and Mike laughed softly. "sure I'll play." Mike smiled. "but I don't have a Pirate costume anymore." Mike added. Foxy made a face then walked closer. he tossed Mike's security guard shirt aside. "hey!" Mike laughed. Foxy shrugged and walked over to his boxes. he looked in the box, then at Mike, then back to the box. Mike watched him a minute. Foxy handed him the biggest suit he had and Mike laughed.  
 **what?**  
Foxy tilted his head curiously.  
"Foxy, I think thats a little big for me. looks like it'd fit Freddy." Mike laughed. Foxy pouted and Mike smiled. "here let me help." Mike said. he looked through the costumes and could only find one that was a size too big. Mike shrugged and put it on. Foxy purred happily and found Mike a bigger fake hook. Mike smiled and put it on as well. "anything else Captain?" Mike ask. Foxy frowned and for a moment Mike thought he'd said something wrong but Foxy suddenly snapped his fingers and pulled out his old Pirate hat. he put it on and Mike smiled. "good as new buddy." Mike smiled. Foxy made a small, but pleased noise.  
 **thanks.**  
they climbed into the boat and suddenly, it was like they weren't in the restuarant. the waters roared around them as they sailed the ocean. the sun beat down on them like the desert. Foxy could 'talk', though in real life all Mike actually heard was grunts and sounds but he knew what Foxy wanted to say for the most part. the boat rocked beneath there feet as the enemy approached. Mike laughed as Foxy activated the boat. the boat jerked around as if waives were hitting it. Mike laughed as he slid around but yelpped and fell on the wheel.  
"oh no Captain, I've knocked us off course!" Mike called.  
" _put us back on course then matey!_ " Foxy grunted. Mike nodded and put them back on their course. " _do ye see anythin'? up there?_ " Foxy ask.  
"no sir." Mike saluted. Foxy nodded and took the wheel.  
" _yar, well keep look out will ye?_ " Foxy called to him. Mike saluted again.  
"aye aye sir!" Mike replied and climbed the mast, using his telescope to look around. "Captain! enemey approching on starboard!" Mike called. a sudden rock of the ship flung Mike out of the look out perch. Mike held onto the side of the boat. he yelped and hung on with all his might. a hand was suddenly in his sight.  
" _need a hand lieutenant?_ " Foxy ask. Mike smiled and took his hand.  
"yeah thanks Captain." Mike replied. they were both flung aside when their enemey hit the boat, they got back up and pulled their swords. " _avast ye! get off me ship!_ " Foxy growled.  
"attack!" Mike shouted and attcked their enemy. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica watched them from the side lines as they faught off their invisible enemy.  
"boss?" Bonnie ask.  
"yeah?" Freddy replied.  
"what do we do?" Bonnie ask. Freddy paused a moment.  
"arg!" Chica cried out landing on the ship, dressed like a Pirate. in their imagination, they didn't realize it was Chica, they thought she was just part of the imagination, until she managed to get Mike. Mike yelped and Foxy stiffened. suddenly Bonnie and Freddy joined in. Foxy shrugged it off and smiled. Mike and Foxy faught side by side in an epic battle. Foxy struggled with one of the enemies but Mike kicked the enemy off.  
"arrr stay off me Captain!" Mike shouted and helped Foxy back to his feet.  
" _thanks matey._ " Foxy said. Mike nodded and they continued to fight. Foxy swung around and heard Mike yelp. he turned his head in time to see Mike fall off the boat, and the imagination was over. Foxys voice box made a horrible grinding sound as he tried to call for Mike. he quickly shut the boat off and jumped down beside him worriedly. Mike lay'd still, a large slash on his chest, from Foxy's hook. Foxy tearfully scooped him up and whimpered. he listened for a heart beat and noted Mike was still alive, but he didn't know what else to do. he whined and cradled Mike's head. the others jumped down and ran over.  
"oh no!" Chica cried. Foxy typed quickly.  
 **first aid kit in the office.**  
"Bonnie you're the fastest, other then Foxy, go get it." Freddy said. Bonnie nodded. "we need to lay him some where comfortable." Freddy said. Foxy pointed to the tables, folded up in his cove. Freddy nodded and he and Chica set it up Foxy grabed a table cloth and handed it to Chica. she nodded and went to put it on the table. Foxy whined softly, as if asking Mike to wake up. he carefully scooped him up and lay'd him on the table. Bonnie brought the first aid kit, then they left. they left Foxy all alone with Mike's body, though it had been their fault Mike fell. Foxy threw the pirate shirt off Mike and bandaged his chest. he stared at Mike, he knew that since Mike's heart was beating and he was bleeding, he wasn't dead, but he didn't know how to wake him up. he wanted Mike to wake up. he cried softly and held Mike. after a bit Mike slowly came too.  
"h-huh?" Mike muttered. Foxy looked down and hugged him tighter, his voice box making that awful grinding sound again as he tried to say Mike's name and hugged him tightly. "Foxy? Foxy what happened?" Mike ask. Foxy pulled out Mike's phone and explained to him. Mike hugged him tightly. "it's okay Foxy I've fallen off that boat before." Mike said softly. Foxy whimpered and whined, rubbing at Mike's Chest. Mike looked down. he shook his head. "shhh Foxy, it was only an accident." Mike said. Foxy hugged him and Mike hugged back. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Mike said.  
 **I'm a danger to you... I should go.**  
he handed Mike the phone then took off into the Cove. Mike watched him go and sighed. he went to his office.  
"well... atleast I'll always have the memories of what used to be." Mike sighed.


End file.
